Girly Host (rewrite)
by GigglyHufflepuff
Summary: Alex came to japan to have greater opportunity, she smart,beautiful and the t she finds everyone disgusting revolting and tend to get her ego take over. Until she saw a girl in a boy uniform,and boy she had it.. she was furious, couldn't help but want to take her out of school.. its only one day right? Well the Host club didn't agree.. They had to stop her or is it a he..?


**Hai! So most of you know this story was written by Killerjill04,, surprise thats me! Which is, that i've came back to rewrite it? Mainly cause looking back, god damn my writing suck ass.. seriously it does and i wish i wish i could write better, and make it well undersrandable (english is not my first language), my gramma still isnt perfect through i will try my best, i sadly forgot my password on killerjill04 account so here i am! Written this for y'll**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Such Horrid

Alex Flint

My name is Alexander Flint. I'm basically only 16, and i'm a female well.. i look like a female, what i really am is-which probably going to shock you. Well you- most of you already figure it out some really don't. From how i dress and look- i'm just going to let you guys find out down the road. Okay- here how it started.. i moved to japan from United States, California.. Which is pretty far, why did i moved? One is that- my parents was planning to send me to Japan to study, believing it's better for me here. Rather than back home..Which is where i'm going to tell you how my days went.. honestly i don't even know- i live in a small apartment which was affordable for my parents to leave in. Which mean- i live alone.. shocking right, i'm 16 and i live alone.. Anyway it all started on September 1st, Monday at 7:30 in the morning I was getting ready for school. I was going to wear uniform which is new? Back home, there was no such thing is uniform.. we basically dress freely.. which is here i am holding some kind of ugly yellow puffy dress? Yeah.. no way in hell am i wearing this..

Why? Because it's gross- it feels out of date and it's.. it's really disgusting i would vomit and die.. i thought japan uniform would be cute and something i would die for.. Did i threw that crap away? Yes- yes i did. I know that sound snobby of me.. but it just-I would not survive a second in these clothing.. So i decided to wear a white button up blouse, pink high waist skirt.. Anyway- i got to Ouran (just getting to the point..) I was walking down the hallway and i notice eyes glued to my back.. Obviously i would get stared at, mainly by men..drooling over me. I know.. Disgusting. But I can use them as a toy. How? I get everything and whatever I want thanks to these pig breathing loyalty. How else do i get these good and well quality clothes from? Boys duh! I held a proud smile, as I let my blond hair flow through. Holding a slip of paper which is basically my schedule-and by the time i found my class, I saw my teacher. He notice me. He started to stutter. Ugh, I couldn't help but be annoyed, don't get me wrong.. i'm impatient and i appreciate for this slow mouth male to talk quickly.

"C-class. This is our new student. P-please introduced your self." The teacher said timidly. I gave him a fake smile-a cute one. You know, my signature charm,

"I would love to." I said with a high pitch feminine voice. I stood there waving at everyone, all giggling as i stirl my blonde curls. The teacher blushed, Huh maybe I could make him give me all straight. (Kidding! I would never put myself in a relationship with twice my age.. especially a teacher..)

"Hello everyone! My name is Alex Flint. I really hope we can be greatest friends!" I winked teasingly. It caused all the guys started to look at me in curiousity, i mean.. who wouldnt? and and girls? Most gave me amused look or annoyed.. obviously i wouldn't care, i-m not trying to impress them.

I notice my teacher smiled at me shyly and inform, "u-um wow ok.. Alex you may sit with Haruhi. Haruhi please raise your hand."

Right after he said or told whoever this Haruhi person is to raise his/her hand, it.. literally caught my attention. Seriously- i kid you not.. I notice a girl in a boy uniform. ALERT! A GIRL IN BOY UNIFORM! thats been screaming in the back of my head, and i try so hard.. so so hard not to jump out of my spot and snatch that disgusting human being! I continue to keep my smile, as he took a deep breath..I calm a bit. I walk to my desk. But it doesn't mean i'm not going to confront this.. this thing! It's either shes joking around or terrible terrible sense of style..

* * *

The whole day, i hardly pay attention to class but. Her. When it's finally lunch it's my chance. While everyone leaves or get ready to leave, i rush myself toward hee, "Hey Haruhi may I talk with you alone" I asked sweetly. Which caused Haruhi confused but smiled. She agreed, as we wait for everyone to scramble off, we were finally alone.. Honestly, I EXPLODE! I grip her shoulder firmly as i stared straight in the eye, "WHAT KIND OF FEMALE ARE YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A BOY! SO NOT CUTE!" i cried out and continue "i-i i know it's none of my business but.. this- this is just ugh! Too much i would die right now! You know what? Come here!" I grasp her wrist and ran out.

I felt her trying to resist, as i felt her surprised tone "But- how did you know I'm a girl? I-i mean i'm not a girl-" she tried to cover herself, which I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Oh please, I would know between boy and girl.. don't try to play trick with me.. i'm not born yesterday" I said sarcastically as i stopped my trace, standing close to the exit door. i looked at the small face brunette, " i'm going to get you clothing.. better and .. pretty." I said bluntly.

"B-but that mean we're cutting class! I can't cut class- we'll get in trouble, i'll get in trouble..! And I have a host club to do! I.. i can't miss the host club activity, it'll be bad then it is already" She blurted in nervousness and panic. Woah.. woah wait..I squint at her. "Host club? Are- are you gay? Wow, that would make great sense.' I said sarcastically "but that wouldn't stop me to make you wear something nice.. and if you're into guy clothes might as well get cute boy clothes.. this uniform seems so massive on you! And it's ugly! In general!" i lectured as i gripped her wrist, as i stubbornly refuse to give up on NOT leaving. "Come on.."

"but I can't, my host clu"

I quickly cut her off, "yes yes your weird host club- i hear you!.. where is it? I'm sure they'll let you leave for a day." he muttered. She stared at me,she didn't pull away from my grip as she gently lead me the way. As she knew there's no way for her to have me let her out of this

She lead me around the school, heading to a room that labeled "Library"? I studied japanese, but reading is difficult.. i notice her stood aside, shyly look at me, i mean.. what? Does she expect me to open it for her?... I open the door. Holy shit.. i kid you not again- i don't even know if i'm hallucinating, because i saw flowers blowing in my face..What is this? Where did the flower- why is there flower blowing in my face in the library? Is this a prank?

"Welcome.!" i turn my head to- a voice that was clearly speaking to me, and which I saw six boys..what..? Clearly i assume she must've have in enjoyed this.. "o

Oh! Haruhi, you brought guest.!" The blond purple eyed boy kissed my hand. I know i know, many people would've swoon for this kind of action but for me? No- I don't have time for this! I took my hand away, glaring at him, " look you moron, I'm only here to tell you that your Haruhi is going to leave for a while okay."

The he blinked. "B-But why! Its his club! He must stay in the club, darling.. i-it's hard for you really understand" Did they call her a he? Wow, is people in this school that stupid? My face turn red, as I couldn't help but want to scream in his face.. all of them. The Blond grasp my hands, stopping me or seem like this his way of prying me off Haruhi, "Or you can stay with us princess. No need to head off so soon, Which type are you into? The cool type? devil type? Lolli type? Wild type? natural type? Or me the prince type." He said in such sweet soothing tone.. god I gave him a disgusted face. I try to pull my hand out of his grasp, "As much I would love to- but NO, besides I'm not even kidnapping her (ish)-" I continue to try to pull away but this.. this idiot refuse or seem to not want to let go!

Which.. this is the moment- I would die.

The moment I finally got out of his grasp I started to trip myself as I backed up.. which I tripped over a tea cup Table. It.. let me tell you- expensive! its so expensive that it cost more then my out living life, it tipped over. And that's it.. it shattered all over the floor.. (no kidding but I wish it shattered) that what I wish happened.. what really happen- which I don't even know why.. So much why that I wish I let it fall, my instinct told me "catch it' in the back of my head. Which I did- well tried.. I tripped myself over as I try to use my body as cushion, and obviously I was holding as much of them flat in my arms.. Here I was all wet. My.. MY CLOTHES DAMN IT! My cloths was see through, (why did I even choose a white blouse), my hair.. well lets not even begin what happen to my beautiful hair.. I let myself lay there, I couldn't move, my instint was to lie and scream about my breast was flat and I was insecure the my breast wasn't big enough. Cover myself in try to be vulnerable "Perverts!" I mean could do that.. but reality. I was frozen in the Spot. While they? They just stare at me as shock, well more shock..

"You're.. you're a boy!?" was clearly all they've said..

* * *

 **I know I know its not much change! and I'm sorry if its not as good? I haven't wrote for a long time, and I apologize for those who has and use to read my old stories from "killerjill04" account. I am sorry I killed you all with awful grammar.. and writing. I am sure to try my best! I hope you all enjoy and love my story! :)**

 **I do not own Ouran Host club series**

 **I only own my baby Alex.. :)**


End file.
